Finally
by ankii93
Summary: Shane and Claire have broken up, and she doesn't want him back. She moves out and finds herself in a new situation.


Ever since Shane and I broke up, I'd spent more time with Myrnin and forgot about the Glass House. I didn't want Shane back, but I missed my friends a lot. I missed Eve the most of all, and I had no problem meeting either her or Michael. I just didn't want to see Shane. I usually met her at our usual coffee shop twice a week. She usually worked or hung around at home with Michael, so she didn't have that much time for me anymore.

It was weird for me, because I had moved out. Amelie had helped me find a new place to live, and she'd given me an entire house for myself. They had put up extra protection around it, so I would be safe if anything happened. But it was nice to only clean up after myself and only cooking for myself. It was less stressful. But I missed Eve's morning-face and Michael playing his guitar. What I didn't miss was Shane. I don't know what happened, but I just didn't want to get back together with him. And it was too late to change that now.

In this moment, I was walking to Myrnin's lab. I was actually excited about going there now. I had a lot more to do and Bob was still there, in his little cage.  
My phone buzzed. _BE HERE ASAP._ It was from Myrnin. Why did he text me? I didn't even know he knew how to do that.  
"What's up?" I asked as I walked in.  
"Bob's gone," he said, not even bothering to turn around to greet me. "He's here somewhere, but I can't find him."  
"Where did you see him last?"  
"In the corner under that desk. And now I've lost him," he looked at me. "Please help me find him."  
I crawled under every desk placed in the room, until I found him hidden in one of the corners under a tabletop. I put him gently in my hand and reached my arm out for Myrnin to take Bob.  
"Thank you, Claire. Without you I'd be a bit lost, I think." I sat under the desk for a few seconds, thinking of what he just said. It was nothing like the Myrnin I knew. The Myrnin I knew would not say things like that.  
I got up from hiding under the table. I didn't like Myrnin seeing me think too hard. He'd just say I'm troubling my mind with a problem too big for me to solve. And I hated it when he looked at me like I was less smart than him.  
"Today, Claire…" he said and looked directly at me. "We're fixing up this old thing! It's a device that tells you which clan a vampire belongs to. It'll come in handy here from now on. Too bad we didn't fix it sooner, we could've used it and prevented a lot of bad stuff from happening."  
"Just tell me what to do and we'll have this fixed in no time!" I exclaimed.  
My phone buzzed again. _HE MISSES U CLAIRE I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE._ It was from Michael. I put my phone on the desk closest to the door and focused on my work. I didn't want to think of Shane now. I couldn't think of him anymore.  
"Claire," Myrnin demanded, "I need you to mix the pink one with the blue one. Don't ask me what it is because I can't remember." I took the bottles and found a beaker to put the liquid in. I handed it to Myrnin once I was done.  
"Thank you," he said and poured a little of it into a little container to put inside the device. I had no idea how it worked, but it seemed like he knew what he was doing.

I was at his lab for hours. We fixed the device completely and he tested it on himself, and the result was correct.  
"How do you feel today, Myrnin?" I asked.  
"Fine, why do you ask?"  
"I'm not used to you being like this…"  
"You'll better get used to it, Claire. Things will change around here and it's because your friends are no longer with you all the time," he said. "I think you and I could make a great pair."  
The last sentence he said took me by surprise. What did he mean by that? He was a handsome guy and all, but he was also a vampire.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well, you and I do have chemistry and not just because we work with it all the time every day. But we also have a real chemistry between us. You can't say that you don't feel it, I know you do."  
He was right. But he was also a vampire. Did he want me to turn too, so that I could be with him? Or did he just want me to know he had feelings for me? Could vampires even feel those kinds of things? I had no idea.

I went home and took a shower and cooked dinner. I stayed up late watching TV and when I finally went to bed, I heard rumbling noises from the back yard. I walked to the window to see what the noises were, but all I could see was a rose lying on the windowsill.

I was called in to Myrnin's lab by Amelie the next morning. She'd found something they used to protect vampires from the sunlight. She meant they could still use it, even though it was invented hundreds of years ago. It was a fabric they used to make clothes out of, and she wanted to bring it back in use. She wanted new colors and needed out help to figure out what was in it, because when she found it there was no description of what it was made of.  
Amelie left us alone by walking through one of the portals.  
Myrnin looked at me and smiled. His smile was stunning. "Ready to work, Claire?" he asked.  
"Yes," I said. "I'm a little tired, but it shouldn't be a problem."

We cut up the fabric into tiny pieces to examine it under I microscope and to run tests in it. I almost fell asleep while looking at it through a microscope.  
"Claire!" Myrnin yelled. "Stay awake!"  
"…Sorry." I really should've gone to bed earlier, but my favorite show had a marathon last night. I stayed up late watching it, just because I love it so much, and I didn't care about work at all. "I'll get back to work now, I promise."  
"I hope you manage to stay awake, Claire. What happened last night?" Myrnin asked.  
"I couldn't sleep. I stayed up late, and then I heard something in my back yard… and all I could find was a rose on my windowsill."  
"That sounds romantic," he said.  
"I guess, but I don't know who it's from!"  
"I'm sure you'll find out soon," he told me and walked into the basement to get more chemicals to run more tests. I sat by the microscope looking at the pattern in the fabric to figure out how we could recreate it.

When he came back upstairs, he was wearing his bunny slippers.  
"I almost thought you'd lost those slippers," I said.  
"How could I? Look at them!" His smile was even bigger than before. It made him the Myrnin I knew. The slipper, the messy hair… it was all him.  
"It's good to you being you, Myrnin," I told him. He looked directly at me, without saying anything. He looked confused. But then he smiled, and his face looked almost human. It was almost as if he blushed, but didn't have any blood in his face. "Are you blushing?" I laughed.  
"Shut up," he said and stormed off.

I sat there for hours, trying to figure out how the fabric was built. Myrnin didn't come back before it had gotten dark outside, and I was on my way out the door.  
"You worked really hard today," he said.  
"All the notes are next to the microscope," I told him and left.

When I got home, I took a shower and went to bed. I slept like a baby that night. As I was waking up, I noticed something lying on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at it closer. It was a rock with a note underneath it. I picked it up and took the note.  
 _The rose was from me – Myrnin_.

I jumped out of bed. I was extremely surprised to see the note from Myrnin. I should've guessed it, but I hoped it was from Shane so that I could plan my revenge. But I was glad it was from Myrnin. He's got a good heart, if vampires still had hearts. And I could actually see myself with him, working in the lab, going for walks under the moonlight and stuff like that. Just thinking about it made me excited. Or maybe it was just me missing Shane and having someone to do those things with.

This was my day off for the week and I had no plans at all.  
I just sat at home, playing my Xbox. I killed zombies, which was my favorite thing to spend my relaxing-time on. My phone was on the table and Eve called in the middle of an epic kill.  
"Hi, are you home?" Eve asked when I answered the phone.  
"Yes, Eve. Where are you?"  
"Right here," she said stepping inside the living room.  
"It's so good to see you!" I yelled. "But shouldn't you be working?"  
"I got a day off. And so do you. Let's talk!"  
I told her about the rose and the rock with the note underneath it. I told her everything Myrnin had said to me.  
"What the hell?" she asked. "He just figured out you're on the market again and he suddenly wants you? Typical men!"  
"He's actually thought about this for a few years, though. After he lost his love, remember?" Eve nodded. "He kinda moved on to me. But as you know, I was taken by then."  
"Shane, right. He misses you, you know."  
"And I don't care," I said bluntly. "You, know, Myrnin isn't that bad."  
"I never, EVER, imagined you saying that."  
"But is it really that bad, though? I mean, he's very nice and he isn't crazy all the time, you know."  
She looked at me for a long time, before she gave me one of her famous 'Eve-speeches'. But then Michael called and she had to go home. I was left stuck with Eve's voice in my head telling me how stupid it would be if I fell for Myrnin. And I had to agree with her, it'd be extremely stupid. On the other side, it could be great.

My thoughts went back and forth like this for a few hours, debating whether or not Myrnin was a god idea, before I fell asleep on the couch.  
And when I woke up, I woke up because my phone was buzzing. 5 missed calls from Myrnin. I looked at the clock and noticed I was three hours late for work. I threw on some clothes and ran out the door. When I got to the lab, he was already deep into his work.  
I sat down and looked at the notes, which Myrnin had made into a theory. "I want us to try this theory today, and we'll use me as a guinea pig when the fabric is done," he said, without looking at me. The atmosphere was cold and I felt unwelcome, but I sat down and got to work.

After about 6 hours we had a fabric ready to be tested. Myrnin wrapped the fabric around his shoulders and went out into the sun. He was gone for two hours and when he came back, he was grinning. "It works perfectly!" he said excitedly.  
We proceeded to create similar fabrics in different colors and had Myrnin test them. When Amelie showed up, she was so proud of us for actually making her dream come true.  
"Listen, Myrnin," she said. "Come with me for a second." They walked in to the basement and when they came back, Myrnin was grinning again. Amelie left without saying a word to me.

"Claire," he said just as I was about to leave. "Amelie told me some good news, or at least they were good news to me."  
"What?" I said coldly.  
"She said that she'd allow me to date a human, if I wanted to."  
"And you do?"  
"I do," he smiled. "I want to date you."  
"Sure. Okay, let's do it."


End file.
